


Колючая проволока

by ShiroiNeko



Category: Leviathan: The Last Day Of The Decade (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiNeko/pseuds/ShiroiNeko
Summary: Но о чём уж точно не могла подумать Райдер, так это о том, что однажды она рискнет переступить закон, стараясь помочь тому, кто недавно был её главным подозреваемым. Его спасли лишь одна улика, полностью доказывающая его невиновность, и деньги его опекуна. Но Оливер Вертран не был плохим человеком.





	Колючая проволока

За всю свою карьеру Дознавателя Юлия Райдер не думала о двух вещах. Могла ли она подумать о том, что ей придётся искать убийцу кого-то из своей семьи? Возможно. Она была наслышана о репутации своего брата в Академии, но Митчел Райдер был не настолько плохим, чтобы кто-то всерьёз мог задуматься о его убийстве. Могла ли она подумать о том, что поверит в личную справедливость? Нет. Юлия всегда ставила Кодекс выше собственных чувств, так и норовящих представить желаемое за действительное. Дознаватель всегда должен был делать выводы, основываясь исключительно на фактах, подкрепленных доказательствами.

Но о чём уж точно не могла подумать Райдер, так это о том, что однажды она рискнет переступить закон, стараясь помочь тому, кто недавно был её главным подозреваемым. Его спасли лишь одна улика, полностью доказывающая его невиновность, и деньги его опекуна. Но Оливер Вертран не был плохим человеком. Он был готов на всё, чтобы спасти тех, кто ему дорог. Орвуда, Домиана… Был готов дать ей, Юлии, бой.

Дознаватель давно поняла, что Вертран был хорошим, хотя и не слишком сообразительным лжецом. Но её он провести не смог. Оливер не был плохим человеком. Он спас её от стражника, попытавшегося её убить. Искренне беспокоился за неё, когда ей становилось плохо из-за ран. Внутри неё разлилось тепло, когда он провел ладонью по её волосам. Приятно ёкнуло сердце, когда он взял её за руку. Во всём мире Левиафана у них не было никого. Райдер не была готова довериться стерве Лотнер с её дружком-мошенником. Как и не хотела делить с ними Оливера.

Она чуть не потеряла Вертрана, пока тот путешествовал где-то в параллельной реальности и беседовал с Тенью. Юлия чуть с ума не сошла, пока пыталась сохранить ему жизнь. Её, Дознавателя, многое повидавшую в своей жизни, бросало в дрожь при одной мысли о том, что она не сможет вытащить его обратно в реальный мир. Ещё недавно она была готова прикончить его своими руками, но жажда личной справедливости уступила место справедливости всеобщей, снимая пелену мести с глаз… Могла ли Райдер представить, что она так привяжется к подозреваемому, а её сердце будет учащать свои удары рядом с ним? Точно нет. Но любовь зла и непредсказуема, Прямо как работа в Ордере, с усмешкой подумала Юлия.

Вертран лежал на её кровати, измученный и обессиленный после встречи с Тенью. У него был жар. Райдер казалось, что он в любой момент начнет плавиться, как свечка. Она мягко, почти ласково гладила его по голове, иногда скользя к его щеке. Было бы прекрасно, если бы время в этот момент застыло. Когда он очнётся, их снова оградит друг от друга колючая проволока, которой Юлия окружила себя. Чем больше привязанностей было у Дознавателя, тем больше его тянуло к личной справедливости. Убийца её брата всё ещё был на свободе, и она не хотела пойти по скользкой дорожке мести. И если Вертран всё же окажется этим убийцей, как она подозревала и с недавних пор боялась… Он будет первым, кого она задушит этой проволокой.

Не удержавшись, Юлия наклонилась к нему и почти невесомо коснулась его губ своими. Но постепенно неуверенность уступила место мимолётному желанию. Прикосновение превратилось в поцелуй, легкий и нежный. Потом Райдер ещё пожалеет о потакании своей слабости. Она знала это, но хотела почувствовать то, что чувствуют обычные девушки, не ставящие на первое место Кодекс и долг. Ощущения от этого поцелуя она сохранит в своей памяти. И он останется её маленькой тайной, о которой никто никогда не узнает.

Почувствовав, что Вертран зашевелился, Юлия отпрянула назад быстрее, чем он успел бы что-то понять. Оливер и в добром здравии был не слишком догадливым, а уж в таком потрёпанном — тем более. Она снова надела маску холодного безразличия, притворяясь, что беспокоится она об этом мальчишке лишь «для галочки», и что не в её взгляде разлилось тепло. Оливер никогда не узнает о том, что у неё на сердце. Её чувства останутся под замком в её маленькой клетке, окруженной колючей проволокой, которая не подпустит никого. Дознаватель должен быть верен своему долгу, и Райдер не позволит своим слабостям сбить себя с верного пути.


End file.
